ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Bond
|current_efeds = SCCW |wrestling_style = Technical Submission Artist |finisher = The Long Kiss Goodnight (Million Dollar Dream), Rude Awakening (Regal Stretch) |trainer = General Disarray (Jim Flarvarnaggan) |debut = Spring of 1998 }} Chris Bond, (born Christopher Ryan Bond September 24th, 1974) is an American born professional wrestler, currently working for Canadian Regional based company Simcoe County Championship Wrestling. After a wild one night stand post-Bunkhouse BRAWL, Chris Bond and Sydney LaRoux have been spotted entering and exiting Studio "A" quite frequently. He is a former SCCW Legacy Champion, 2006 Ruler of the Ring tournament winner, and one of the few remaining Simcoe Originals. Personal Info *'Blood Type:' A+ *'Ethnicity:' Caucasian *'Eye Color:' Blue *'Hair:' Dirty Brown, Buzzed Family Parents: Walter R. (Unknown) and Samantha Bond (Deceased); Step-father: Evan J. Dent (Deceased) Siblings: Jason Bond Girlfriend: Sydney LaRoux 'Biography' Although he was born in Las Vegas, Nevada, Chris Bond spent his early life in San Antonio, Texas. His mother and father never married, and when he was two, they parted ways. Samantha Bond would marry a wealthy businessman who specialized in producing dish soap, crayons, and kerosene. It was a very lucrative business, and Bond's step-father was as ruthless as they come. He was a violent drunk, and while he taught a young Chris many things about the business world, it was his violent tempers that created a lasting impression. Bond's mother would face the brunt of Dent's rage, and would soon turn to the bottle herself. At the young age of 12, Chris Bond would soon lose his mother to alcoholism. His step-father would continue to raise him, put food in his stomach and a roof over his head. He would teach Bond the way to run a successful business and be just as ruthless, making it a point to never show remorse. When Bond graduated from high-school, he decided to attend Notre Dame in South Bend, Indiana. Where he was able to attain a bachelors degree in Business Administration. Half-way through his four years there, Bond's step-father would become ill and would later die. Chris Bond held him responsible for his mother's death and never forgave Dent for her demise. Seeing as Evan thought of Chris as his own, he left his company to Bond who decided to do what he thought was best and split the company up and sold it to the highest bidders. Bond walked away from the deal a very wealthy man, and would really never have to work again. When Chris was on vacation during his freshman year in college, he attended a WWF wrestling event in Jacksonville, Florida, and at that moment he renewed a love he had as a child. It would be on this day when Chris knew what he wanted to do. Although he graduated from Notre Dame with a bachelors in Business Administration, Bond's grades were hardly above average. And while his step-father's ties and later his own personal connections from the dismantling and selling of Dent Industries, Bond could have worked for any company in the United States. Bond chose to go into wrestling. He trained at several different wrestling schools, looking to garner as much knowledge as possible. And it was during this time period that he developed his unique style of technical wrestling merged with a heavy submission side. In the spring of 1998 Bond made his debut in the world of professional wrestling. In 2002 he would sign with Simcoe County Championship Wrestling for the first time. It would be here where he would tweak his skills and later return in the fall of 2009. In the SCCW, he would defeat Joseph Cole for the SCCW Legacy Championship, and would hold the title for two months before losing it to Hannah Rickman. Post-Legacy Championship reign, Chris Bond would find himself in a personal vendetta with Heavyweight Champion Aaron Blaize. After a confrontation backstage, Bond and Blaize were set to compete in the much anticipated match-up. During the match, Blaize would execute a malicious super-TrailBlaizer over the toprope breaking Bond's nose in the process. Bond would also suffer a bruised Orbital bone from this fall. After that, Blaize would hit two-punt kicks (what he calls the Blaize of Glory) opening Bond up and giving him a mild-concussion. This would sideline Bond for about a month. After his return, Bond has yet to get the revenge he has sought after. Entering at the 8th spot in the 2010 BRAWL, Chris Bond was yet again unsuccessful in attaining the retribution he deserved. Chris Bond also found himself in a bitter entanglement with Myke Adams as his then-girlfriend Katy Harper used him for a bit of a crutch, hoping to lure a pre-occupied Bond back to her beck and call. When Bond found her, she kissed Adams, sending Bond into a wild hysteria. The two would fight, before being broken up by Sydney LaRoux. The rumor was that Bond and LaRoux were having an affair, causing Katy to be jealous and suspicious in the first place. Bond and LaRoux attain their innocence, and Bond has since broken their relationship off. After a spectacular one night stand with Sydney LaRoux the night of the BRAWL, the two have since been inseperable. Actual Matches (Simcoe County 2009-2010) MNA 25: LOST J. Cole vs. G. Thornton MNA 26: WON A. Steele vs. J. Jerzey ATONEMENT: LOST Free-For-All; Winner: [[Myke Adams]] MNA 27: WON [[Sydney Meleoli-Laroux|S. LaRoux] vs. Unholy Trinity] MNA 29: WON J. Jerzey vs. S. LaRoux/J. Cole MNA 30: LOST Galactix MNA 31: LOST J. Cole vs. Atriedes; Winner: Joseph Cole MNA 32: -LEGACY CHAMPIONSHIP- WON Joseph Cole(c) MNA 33: WON J.T. Cash vs. A. Steele & J. Cole MNA 34: WON Alex Steele MNA 36: WON J.T. Cash vs. J. Cole/S. Hessingstock vs. H. Rickman/Galactix MNA 37: LOST Galactix MNA 38: LOST Hannah Rickman BLAIZE OF GLORY: -LEGACY CHAMPIONSHIP- WON© Joseph Cole MNA 39: LOST Tyler Graves -LEGACY CHAMPIONSHIP- LOST© Hannah Rickman MNA 40: LOST J.T. Cash MNA 41: DRAW Sydney LaRoux MNA 43: LOST Galactix/J. Cole vs. S. LaRoux/H. Rickman/J.T. Cash MNA 44: DRAW T. Graves vs. S. Fallon/J. Giomazzo DAY OF RECKONING/MNA 45: -LEGACY CHAMPIONSHIP- LOST J. Cole vs. H. Rickman(c) MNA 46: WON J. Silva vs. J. Giomazzo vs. D. Ryan MNA 47: LOST [[Aaron Blaize]] -Suffered a broken nose, two vile Blaize of Glory's (punt kicks), a bruised orbital bone, and a mild concussion. Would be out of action for four weeks. MNA 49: FORFEIT Myke Adams -Out on injury, Bond's girlfriend Katy Harper arrived to let the management know, would be duped by Myke Adams, later on verbally attacked by Myke Adams, and then would suffer a TrailBlaizer from Aaron Blaize. MNA 50: Emotional interview w/ Anita Naylor where he vowed retribution for the assault on his girlfriend. MNA 51: Bond would start the night in the parking lot, lead pipe in hand. Later called to Justin Rose's office, where the two would come up with something. Later on, an attack was planned, started off pretty good, and later turned into Bond receiving a TrailBlaizer. MNA 52: WON R. Masters vs. J. Cole/J. Giomazzo -Post Gauntlet, Bond attacked Blaize and gained a small measure of revenge before Blaize hightailed it out of there MNA 53: NO CONTEST A.C. Thunder, non-title match -Match ended when Hannah Rickman interfered, attacking Thunder, who defeated her the previous week. Aaron Blaize, who was doing commentary for the match, decided to interfere too, dropping Bond with a TrailBlaizer before going on some tirade. MNA 54: '''WON DQ vs. [[Myke Adams]] -In what could have been one of the greatest matches in recent SCCW History, Chris Bond defeated Myke Adams via disqualification. Post match, Myke Adams continued the assault, accepting the assist from Aaron Blaize as well. The two went on a bit of a one-upsmanship at the expense of Bond before Chris Champion and the Anarchist Movement Cydel and Barbaric Champion Colton Monroe came to his aid. Justin Rose would reveal that at ''MNA 55'', Myke Adams and Aaron Blaize would team up against Chris Bond and Chris Champion. '''MNA 55: LOST KO w/ C. Champion vs. M. Adams/A. Blaize -In other news: Bond was confronted by Colton Monroe earlier in the evening, both vowing to beat the crap out of the Faction and/or Aaron Blaize. Later on Bond and Champion lost their tag-team match against Aaron Blaize and Myke Adams in what is best described as a massacre. While both men offered good showing, the unique pairing of Blaize & Adams was too difficult to overcome. Post match, an all out assault took place with Bond being bloodied and bruised. Following that attack, Bond went on a rampage ignoring medical attention in search of his assailants. As the show came to a close in the parking lot, Bond bore witness to the departures of both Myke Adams and the SCCW Heavyweight Champion, Aaron Blaize. After a trail of blood, property damage, and the carnage of the bodies of several security personnel, Bond finally succumbed to the lack of blood flowing through his veins thanks to the attack earlier from Myke Adams. MNA 56: NO CONTEST C. Champion vs. Ascended Supremacy -With Aaron Blaize as the Special Guest Referee, Ascended Supremacy would lead an all out war against the two Chris', but in the end, a well placed TrailBlaizer from Blaize to Bond left things simmering over. With Bond taking the full brunt of an attack from Blaize for another solid week, would the good guys ever win a battle? MNA 57: LOST DQ vs. C. Champion -What started as a semingly uneventful night, turned into all out war. When it was revealed that Bond's long time girlfriend Katy Harper was romantically involved with the Sinister Superman. Bond would confront the two, leading to a hellacious brawl. Bond and Adams would be seperated by none other than Sydney LaRoux, holding Chris back from possibly ripping his head off. Myke Adams egged things on further by suggesting that Bond and LaRoux were knocking boots. Later in the evening, Bond and Champion would compete against each other in a match for the ages. By the end, Adams interfered leveling Champion causing the Disqualification; Adams would then hit the Egoshredder on Bond, before most everyone from the upcoming BRAWL showed their heads. The show would come to an end with Bond and Blaize duking it out in a massive slugfest as all eyes were on the BRAWL participants. BUNKHOUSE BRAWL: '''2nd Runner Up, ''BRAWL'' [survived by A. Blaize and M. Adams] -After last week's heart crunching betrayal by his longtime girlfriend, Chris Bond was in a world of hurt. He had begun drinking heavily again, and after an encounter with Myke Adams and a few conversations with Sydney LaRoux, he drastically decreased his drinking to a pain-soothing tollerance and not an all-out, passout drunk/liver-killing level. With no appearance until the ''BRAWL'' itself, Chris Bond was readying his psyche for the surefire hell his body would go through. Entering at the '''#8 spot, Bond would go on to eliminate Rex Masters who would make his second appearance dressed as the Hulkster himself! Outlasting 10 other men and women, it would come down to Aaron Blaize, Myke Adams, and himself. After a bit of back and forth action, Chris Bond was hit with a TrailBlaizer (for the millionth time this month) before being tossed out viciously over the the barbedwire ropes! Myke Adams would go on to win the BRAWL for the second year in a row. Next week, Chris Bond competes in a fatal fourway against Hannah Rickman, Chris Champion, and former SCCW Heavyweight Champion, Aaron Blaize. Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:SCCW Wrestlers